A semiconductor device, after having been manufactured using a predetermined assembling process, undergoes a test for checking whether the semiconductor device satisfies a specific function or set of functions. That is, the device is tested to determine whether or not it operates according to its specifications. A typical manner of performing such test utilizes a tester that applies an input signal or signals to the semiconductor device, receives an output signal or signals from the semiconductor device, and compares the input and output signals with expected data.
If the results of the comparison were not as expected according to the specification for the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device may be considered to have “failed” the test. On the other hand, if the results of the comparison were as expected according to the specification for the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device may be considered to have “passed” the test.